


Team Building

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [104]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Tony sets Bruce and Natasha up on a date.





	Team Building

“When was the last time you got out of this lab, Banner?” 

Tony’s question caught him by surprise and Bruce looked up with his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. 

“This coming from you?” He jabbed back with a smirk. 

Tony held his hands up in surrender and chuckled. 

“I meant, when was the last time you had some fun, you know with other people?” 

Bruce shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“You should get out more,” Tony started, but Bruce held his hand up to stop him. 

“And you have the perfect opportunity, don’t you?” 

Tony smirked. “How did you guess?” 

“I had a hunch,” he said, shaking his head and looking back down at his work. 

“Well, we’re going to dinner tonight. Call it team building.” 

“I’ll be there,” Bruce promised. 

* * *

Bruce showed up at the restaurant at the time Tony texted, but no one was there yet. He waited outside for a few minutes and figured he was the last to show up. Inside the host greeted him with a smile as he approached the podium. 

“Do you have a reservation?” 

“Um, yeah. It’s under Stark.”

“Right this way, doctor Banner,” she said and lead him into the dining room. 

The place was nice, not too fancy, but Bruce felt a bit underdressed. When they reached the table, there was only one person sitting at it and it wasn’t nearly big enough to fit the whole team. 

Natasha looked up from the wine menu in her hands. She smiled when she saw him and he couldn’t help but return it. 

“Hey, Doc.” she said as he sat down. 

“I was under the impression this was a team dinner.”

“So was I. Tony can be very convincing when he wants to be.” 

She looked back down at the wine menu. 

“You’re not disappointed are you?” 

“No!” Bruce said immediately and a little too loudly. A few heads turned toward their table. “I mean, no. I am surprised you stayed once you figured it out.” 

She smirked and looked up at him. “I was curious to see who showed up. I wasn’t disappointed either.” 

Bruce ducked his head and felt his cheeks warm. That seemed to be the automatic response when it came to Natasha these days. Tony got a kick out of it, teased him endlessly about it. Suddenly, this so called “team building” dinner turned blind date made all the more sense. 

“Tony set us up on a date.” 

“He did.” 

“I could have done that myself,” he said and she looked up to meet his eyes. 

“You just needed a little push,” she said with a wink. 

“Something like that,” he agreed as their waiter approached the table. 

He was going to kill Tony later for meddling, but after he let him stew a few days Bruce was going to thank him.


End file.
